Processes for producing pastry and flaky dough-like products, are known in the art wherein the starting mixture or dough is subjected to a multiple rolling facility, wherein each succeeding roller moves faster than its preceding roller, i.e., each roller has a "lead" compared to its preceding roller, to produce a fleece-like film (un-orientated layers of fibrous material) which thereafter is conducted to a variable speed belt wherein the ratio of the speed of the belt to that of the last roller is adjusted to thereby expose the fleece-like film to a mechanical undulating effect, the film thereafter being dried. Such methods permit greater freedom and diversity in the production of pastries and flaky pastry-like products. That is, where compared with known devices for preparing pastries and flaky, pastry-like products, the variability of the ingredients of the present products can be multiplicated. It is possible according to the present invention to use a dough which has no fatty content, but which has a albumen content up to 60%. On the other hand, it is possible to use a dough which has a fatty content up to 50%. These benefits are achieved by the present invention because of the low roller temperature range of 3.degree. C. to 20.degree. C., and the precise temperature control of the respective rollers within a 1.degree. C. range.
In the devices of the known art it was not possible to use such a variability of doughs. In accordance with such known processes it is possible, for example, to quickly increase the percentage of albumen in pastry-like products to high percentages, as compared with prior methods, and to simultaneously decrease the fatty portion. Despite the advantages of the foregoing processes, certain problems arise when the fatty portion in the pastry is greatly increased and when the water content exceeds certain percentages.
It has now been discovered that, by adjusting the temperature of the rollers, particularly in the lower temperature ranges of 3.degree. to 20.degree. C., the aforementioned problems of previous processes pertaining to the limitation of fat and water content may be solved.
In accordance with the present invention, the rollers operate at precisely defined temperatures which are adjusted, for example, by as little as 1.degree. C. This precise adjustment of the temperature range of the rollers is in contrast to the prior technique of the water cooling of the rollers for the limited purpose of reducing heat caused by the friction of the rollers in that with the invention disclosed herein it is sought to maintain the surfaces of the rollers at a precise temperature.